The present invention relates to the repair and manufacture of components, preferably turbo-machinery components, by the insertion of directionally solidified or single crystal sections into parts comprised mostly of equiaxed cast or wrought alloys.
Thermal mechanical fatigue, oxidation/corrosion, and creep all play a role in the overall life expectancy of components and in particular, turbo-machinery components operating at high temperatures. These mechanisms produce cracking and microstructural degradation in all areas of the component but the most severe damage usually occurs at the leading and trailing edges of vanes. The entire component is typically manufactured from a single forging or is cast. During a repair process, the most damaged areas are often replaced with new "coupon" pieces of equiaxed cast or wrought material. These coupons or inserts are usually welded into position.